Where is Ryeowook?
by ChoLeho
Summary: Kim Ryeowook harus menerima takdir akan kutukan dari sumpah serapahnya sendiri karena telah melanggar perjanjiannya dengan sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia dikutuk menjadi seekor anjing kecil yang anehnya sangat lucu dan imut sama halnya dengan wajah innocent Ryeowook. Hingga ia membuat resah dan bingung sahabatnya sendiri.
Terlihat sepasang sahabat tengah berjalan bersama sambil bercanda dan tertawa gembira di sebuah lorong perpustakaan kampus mereka. Mereka pun mulai berjalan sambil merangkul satu sama lain dan tak jarang menabrak orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Well, mereka terlihat seperti orang mabuk akan minuman alkohol, padahal faktanya mereka tak sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol saat ini.

"Benarkah kau akan datang ke apartemenku malam ini?" tanya salah satu seorang pria tinggi dan tampan pada sahabatnya tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu, Evil? Kenapa kau benar–benar menyebalkan saat ini, heuh?" jawab seorang dari mereka, yaitu seorang pria pendek dan menurut orang–orang satu kampus mereka bilang bahwa dia adalah pria paling imut mengalahkan keimutan seorang perempuan yang suka memasang wajah berpura – pura imut didepan kameranya untuk mengambil fotonya. Okay, abaikanlah pernyataan tadi.

"Wow, kau cepat sekali marah, ya? Baiklah, aku hanya memastikannya, bisa saja kau lupa, kan?" ucapnya dengan santai seraya menenangkan sahabatnya yang mulai kesal akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi.

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya padaku, akan ku buktikan dengan mengikrarkan sebuah sumpah! Peraturannya, jika aku tak bisa datang tepat setelah 15 menit waktu yang kau janjikan, maka aku akan bersumpah untuk mengutuk diriku menjadi seekor anjing yang waktu kutukannya berjalan pada saat matahari terbit hingga matahari tenggelam saja! Bagaimana?" tawaran sumpah dari si Pria pendek imut ini sepertinya tidak main–main, dan membuat sahabatnya merasa khawatir akan sumpah yang ia katakan tadi.

"Jangan bermain–main dengan kata sumpah! Dasar Bocah!" ujar sahabatnya sambil sedikit meledek padanya. Namun…

Pletaak!

"Aku serius! Dasar Setan!" teriak pria pendek itu sambil sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa mencapai telinga sahabatnya.

"Akh! Aku bisa kena gegar otak akibat pukulanmu, dan kau bisa dipenjarakan karena melakukan perbuatan ini, dasar Bocah!" pria tinggi itu kembali meledek sahabatnya sambil meringis sakit akibat pukulan sahabatnya yang tepat di kepalanya.

Dan begitulah perkelahian kecil dari sepasang sahabat didepan perpustakaan kampusnya yang mulai sepi karena matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan hilang dari pandangan.

-o0o-

Seorang pria tinggi itu masih tetap melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen sialannya itu diruang tamu apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia harus melakukannya dengan teman semejanya, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Ryeowook.

"Ah, kenapa Bocah pendek itu masih belum datang juga…? Oh, apa yang terjadi padanya, Tuhan?" ucapnya sambil berbicara sendiri dan mengharapkan orang yang ia katakan 'Bocah pendek' itu segera datang menenangkan kegelisahannya.

"Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 30 menit! Oh, ayolah laksanakan sumpah konyolmu itu, Bocah!" ia terus berbicara sambil menggerutu sendiri, karena masih memikirkan sumpah serapah yang sahabatnya berikan tadi di kampus. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur pulas karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada layar laptopnya untuk mengerjakan tugas akibat terus memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya sekarang.

-o0o-

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau masih menungguku? Ayolah kerjakan tugasmu, dan berhenti untuk menungguku! Kau tau? Aku sudah tidak akan menjadi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang dulu kau kenal… Jadi, berhentilah untuk menungguku! Kerjakan tugasmu! Dan jangan lupa untuk menulis namaku pada daftar kelompok, ya! Selamat tinggal, Kyu! Kau akan bertemu denganku pada lain waktu! Kau memang sahabatku yang baik! Terimakasih, dan dasar Setan!"

"Aaaarrrggghhh…..!" sebuah teriakan frustasi milik pria tinggi itu menyadarkannya dari tidur dan mimpi aneh yang baru saja ia alami.

Ya, ia bermimpi bahwa Ryeowook, sahabatnya itu baru saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Seketika ia melirik jam yang tergantung dengan manis di dinding rumahnya. "Astaga!" betapa terkejutnya pria itu mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah tengah malam!

-o0o-

Ji Hyeon masih tetap setia pada tumpukan buku – buku besar dan tebal dihadapannya. Gadis itu rupanya sangat takut dengan yang namanya UJIAN. Dan itu terbukti saat ini ia tengah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen dan mulai membaca mata pelajaran yang besok akan diujikan.

Bruuk!

Dan janganlah lupa pada fakta, bahwa ia juga manusia biasa yang juga bisa merasakan yang namanya LELAH. Matanya yang mulai memerah diiringi dengan bibir tipisnya nya dan juga tenggorokannya yang sangat terasa kering seperti meminta untuk segera dibasahi oleh air minum."Ya?! Aku bisa gila karenamu…! Dasar buku tebal menyebalkan! Kau selalu saja menyusahkanku, huh!" dengan kesalnya ia membanting buku tebal itu ke arah lantai yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

Dan perbuatannya sukses membuat buku itu menjadi rusak, berantakan, dan sedikit sobek di bagian halaman belakang. "Oh, astaga…! Hey, kau kubeli menggunakan uang hasil tabunganku selama berbulan–bulan saat aku masih sekolah menengah, dan sekarang kau dengan tidak tau dirinya malah rusak begitu saja! Apa kau memang ditakdirkan selalu menyusahkanku, heum?!" Oh, siapapun tolong ingatkan kegiatan dialog tidak normal yang Nona Lee lakukan sekarang! Dan ia terlihat semakin tidak beres, juga sepertinya… Tidak normal.

"Aah, aku malas mengurusmu lagi sekarang! Dan ingatlah,…" kalimatnya tergantung saat ia menatap sedih buku tebalnya dilantai itu.

"…Bahwa aku masih membutuhkanmu… Hiks, maafkan aku telah membantingmu tadi, maafkan aku telah hampir membuatmu rusak, dan maafkan aku karena tadi membentakmu…Huhuhu… Aku sangat menyayangimu, aah… maksudku buku tebalku yang sangat istimewa… Tapi, aku hanya menyayangi buku tebalku, bukan kau! Dasar kau fisika menyebalkan! Aku kesal denganmu!" apa ia memang membutuhkan obat saat ini? Kenapa ia seperti melakukan sebuah akting drama? Mungkin ini adalah efek seorang gadis remaja yang terlalu sering menonton acara siaran drama Korea…

Dan tanpa disadari, kini ia malah tertidur dilantai kamarnya sambil mendekap erat buku tebalnya tadi. Sementara ia tertidur dengan pulas dan disertai dengkuran halus dan serak milik si Nona Lee Ji Hyeon, sampai – sampai ia lupa menutup kembali jendela kamar apartemen yang sedari tadi terbuka digunakan untuk mencari udara segar malam hari. Kecerobohan ini bisa saja mengundang perhatian orang, terutama pencuri bukan? Baiklah, tinggalkan saja si Nona Ceroboh ini.

-o0o-

"Kemana Kim Ryeowook?" pertanyaan dosen mata pelajaran biologi itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya, Ryeowook masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Sahabatnya, kini sedang ia khawatirkan saat ini. Apalagi, tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya kemarin harus dipresentasikan bersama dengan teman semejanya.

"Aku,… tidak tau." Jawabnya takut – takut, kerena kini Tuan Park, dosen mata pelajaran biologinya saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa ia tidak memberikan keterangan mengenai acara absennya sekarang padamu, Tuan Cho?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan pada pertanyaan dosennya yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, karena teman semeja dan sekelompokmu tidak hadir juga… Maka kaulah yang harus mendapatkan hukuman, Tuan Cho! Pergilah ke ruang perpustakaan, dan gantikan petugas perpustakaan itu untuk mengecek, membersihkan dan merapihkan semua buku–buku yang berserakan disana, cepat!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera berdiri lalu menjalankan perintah hukumannya dari Tuan Park.

Dengan wajah kesal dan penuh dengan amarah, ia pun segera memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang sedikit terbuka itu. "Permisi, aku adalah murid yang dikenai sanksi oleh Tuan Park. Bolehkan aku menggantikan posisimu sekarang?" ucapnya dengan sopan dan penuh kelembutan, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi dan kekesalannya tadi.

"Baiklah, letakkan dengan benar buku–buku ini dan jangan sampai ada yang tertukar! Aku akan pergi untuk sarapan pagi, dan ingatlah… Aku masih mengawasimu, anak muda!" perintah Bibi petugas perpustakaan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah padanya yang mulai pergi dan hilang dari pandangannya. Sambil terus menyusun buku–buku yang berserakan itu, ia pun terus berbicara sambil menggerutu sendiri mengenai keberadaan sahabatnya yang menghilang sejak tadi malam, juga… Mimpi itu.

"Seumur hidupku, baru sekali ini dihukum untuk membersihkan ruang perpustakaan ini! Haah, kenapa nasibku sial sekali hari ini, Tuhan?! Kemana pribadimu yang selalu berprestasi dulu, Cho Kyuhyun?! Dan dimana kau sekarang Kim Ryeowook? Aku benar–benar membutuhkanmu, dan kau tau? Aku ingin seperti dulu, menceritakan semua masalah dan beban hidupku padamu, aku ingin seperti dulu, kita yang suka saling menyalahkan dan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Aku juga ingin seperti dulu, saat kau selalu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah konyolmu saat sedang marah padaku… Hiks. Ah, apa ini? Kenapa aku malah menangis seperti Kim Ryeowook si Bocah idiot itu..? Huuh, aku harus jujur sekarang! Aku membutuhkanku Ryeowook, sahabat terbaikku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berteriak dengan suaranya yang mulai serak akibat isakkannya. Hell, jangan heran padanya, karena ia juga manusia biasa yang punya perasaan, juga bisa menangis.

Sementara itu, lewatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang ia biarkan tergerai dengan tubuh pendeknya yang hampir mirip Ryeowook, tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih kalah tingginya dengan Ryeowook,… Tengah berjalan di depan pintu ruang perpustakaan yang sedikit terbuka dan dengan tak sengajanya, ia mendengar curhatan hati Kyuhyun yang entahlah dengan siapa ia berbicara…

 _'_ _Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada seniorku? Oh, tidak mungkin Tuan Kim hilang…Tapi kau dimana? Seseorang tolong bawa ia pulang kembali, aku tak mau ia dalam bahaya… Oh, kasihan sekali senior imut kesayanganku ini. Tapi, apakah aku harus mencarinya juga?'_ ujar Ji Hyeon dalam hati.

-o0o-

"Aku pulang." Seperti biasa, Ji Hyeon selalu mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke apartemennya, walaupun tidak ada satu pun orang disana yang menjawab salamnya…

Lalu ia segera ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah ranjang tempat tidurnya, menarik dalam–dalam nafasnya dan menstabilkan pikirannya sekarang. Saat menoleh ke arah meja belajarnya, ia tertarik untuk mengambil sebuah pigura fotonya dengan Ryeowook, seniornya yang tengah menghilang dengan misterius saat ini. Perlahan jari – jemarinya mengusap foto hasil selca-nya dengan senior imut idolanya saat baru pertama masuk kuliah hingga sekarang. Ia bahkan tak ragu untuk mengeluarkan foto itu dari pigura kecilnya, lalu entah sadar atau tidak ia dengan berani mencium foto itu tepat pada gambar diwajah Ryeowook diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

Guk!

Guk!

Ji Hyeon terkejut setengah mati pada pelaku yang telah membuatnya hampir jantungan tadi, "Siapa yang menggonggong? Aku berani jujur, kalau apartemenku adalah kawasan bebas dengan yang namanya binatang peliharaan yang masuk, mengerti?!"

Guk!

Guk!

"Astaga?! Kau mengganggu acara kencanku dengan senior Kim! Tidak taukah kau, kalau senior imut idolaku yang pernah tergantikan itu sedang hilang? Hiks, kau membuatku mengingat masalah itu lagi,… Haah… Aku, dan senior Cho sedang kebingungan mencarinya! Jadi, tolong pergilah!" bentaknya pada seekor anjing yang tengah duduk manis di lantai kamarnya sambil terus menggonggong diiringi dengan wajah lucunya, dan sukses membuat Ji Hyeon tertarik akan kelucuan dan tubuh kecil anjing yang berjenis kelamin lelaki itu.

Ji Hyeon meletakkan kembali foto itu pada pigura kecilnya dan menyimpannya di meja belajarnya lagi. Setelah kembali ke ranjangnya, ia mengajak anjing kecil itu untuk naik juga ke ranjangnya. Namun malah tingkah lucu yang dibuatnya, ia memandang berkali–kali kearah pigura yang disimpan Ji Hyeon di meja belajarnya lalu menatap ke arah Ji Hyeon lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga membuat Ji Hyeon gemas dan mengangkatnya naik ke atas ranjang lalu mulailah ia mengelus–elus rambut bulu anjing kecil lucu itu. "Oh Tuhan! Bahkan wajahmu sama lucu dan imutnya seperti senior Kim, kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi… Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu menjadi anjing peliharaanku! Heum, soal kawasan bebas binatang peliharaan tadi itu hanya lelucon saja. Hehe…" ucap Ji Hyeon pada anjing kecil itu diiringi dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Apa kau mau menemani tidur siangku hari ini? Ah, kalau kau mau tau, semalam aku hampir tidak tidur sampai matahari terbit! Dan, sekarang aku sangat mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur, ya?! Oh, aku lupa memberikanmu nama. Bagaimana kalau 'Ryeong' saja, karena kau harus tau kalau wajahmu itu sama imut dan lucunya dengan senior idolaku, senior Kim Ryeowook..! Dan, bla- bla- bla-…" Ya, kembali lagi si mulut cerewet Ji Hyeon berbicara hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di ranjang tidurnya sebelum akhirnya ia mencium anjing yang ia angkat menjadi peliharaannya tepat dibagian mulut anjing itu!

Dan, oh… Jangan lupakan si anjing peliharaan barunya yang ia beri nama Ryeong tadi juga ikut tertidur dalam pelukan hangatnya sampai hari menjelang sore dan matahari mulai sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam dari pandangan.

-o0o-

"Bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu yang sangat kuat ini? Aku ingin bangun." Ucap seseorang yang membuat Ji Hyeon meleguh sesaat tanpa mendengarkan ucapan seseorang tadi.

"Apa kau sekarang ingin minta cium, heuh? Kau begitu menggemaskan Ryeong-ku sayaaang…" jika diteliti lebih dalam lagi, Ji Hyeon sedang mengingaukan wajah lucu dan imut Ryeong sama seperti wajah senior idolanya, Ryeowook.

"Tolong jangan terus memelukku seperti ini, aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas, Nona Lee!" ujar seseorang tadi masih pada Ji Hyeon yang sudah sedikit membuka matanya, lalu tiba – tiba…

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik…

"Kyaaaa...! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?! Dan, apa?! Kau memelukku saat ku tidur tadi?! Huwaaa... Aku merasa sudah ternodai saat ini, huwaaaa..., hiks. Hiks! Ibu, tolong aku sekarang. Huwaaaa…"

"HEY, PENYANYI KAMAR MANDI YANG GAGAL! BISAKAH KAU DIAM UNTUK TIDAK BERTERIAK SEPERTI LAYAKNYA ORANG YANG KERASUKAN?! SEDANGKAN AKU SEDANG BERKONSENTRASI UNTUK TUGAS YANG BRENGSEK INI!" teriakkan suara cempreng khas milik Ji Hyeon yang menggelegar bumi tadi pun sukses membuat tetangga sebelahnya mengamuk dan berteriak tak kalah menggelegar dari Ji Hyeon, melewati apartemen mereka menuju ke apartemen Ji Hyeon. Sedangkan Ji Hyeon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya karena shock berat. Bukan karena amukan dari tetangganya, tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat didepannya saat ini adalah…

"SENIOR KIM!" ya, ya, ya, ia berteriak lagi dan kali ini tepat di telinga seseorang itu lalu diiringi dengan acara pingsan ditempat. Tunggu! Seseorang itu adalah si pria pendek dengan wajah malaikat paling imut di kampusnya, bukan?

-o0o-

"Eungh…" suara leguhan yang mengalun dengan diiringi suara seraknya menjadikan awal dari pulihnya kesadaran si gadis cerewet, Ji Hyeon.

Sementara orang yang tengah duduk manis didepannya, tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah gadis cerewet itu. "Apa kau sudah sadar, sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang diketahui adalah senior idola si gadis cerewet ini, Kim Ryeowook.

"KYAAA-" teriakan Ji Hyeon pun dihentikan oleh Ryeowook yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal dengan teriakkan cempreng dari gadis yang notabenenya adalah adik kelasnya sendiri. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa, telinga Ryeowook saat ini sangat membutuhkan pemeriksaan akibat suara cempreng dari si cerewet Ji Hyeon. "Bisakah kau untuk tidak berteriak lagi seperti itu?" ujar Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun–ubun.

"Jangan takut, kau mengenalku kan? Aku Kim Ryeowook, dan tidak mungkin kau tak mengenaliku, saat aku menyaksikan acara ciumanmu dengan gambar fotoku dalam wujud manusiaku, juga dengan mulut anjing kecil itu ." Wajah Ji Hyeon pun memerah karena malu, tapi dari mana Ryeowook tau Ji Hyeon mencium gambar fotonya juga mulut si anjing kecil yang baru di angkatnya menjadi peliharaan barunya tadi siang? Yang terasa dalam pikiran Ji Hyeon adalah… Ia melakukannya didepan anjing peliharaan barunya. Tunggu! Jadi, kemana perginya anjing kecil lucu yang menjadi peliharaan barunya tadi?

-o0o-

 _Seorang pria bertubuh pendek dan wajah imutnya yang hampir seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang minta dibelikan permen itu, berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak dan berniat untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya. Memang banyak sekali murid dari kampusnya yang memilih menginap di apartemen dekatnya. Karena tentu saja agar mereka bisa lebih dekat dengan si innocent Ryeowook._

 _Hari sudah semakin gelap, waktu pun sudah menunjukkan hampir menuju pukul 7, dan membuatnya ingat akan janjinya pada sahabatnya dengan kehadirannya di apartemen miliknya malam ini juga, dan waktu ini juga. Hingga membuatnya kembali memutar arah menuju apartemen milik sahabatnya yang telah membuatnya menunggu. Namun saat di tengah jalan, ia berhenti sejenak lalu berpikir. Hampir memakan waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk berpikir, tiba – tiba ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia lupa jalan menuju apartemen sahabatnya._

 _Dan yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu di jalan itu, memanglah terlihat konyol. Tapi, ia menunggu untuk mendapatkan ide agar bisa hadir ke apartemen sahabatnya. Namun takdirnya berkata lain, tiba – tiba ia ditabrak oleh seorang Bibi yang membawa banyak barang hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari tempatnya, sedangkan kepalanya membentur ujung trotoar dan sukses membuat kepalanya sedikit membiru diiringi dengan acara pingsannya._

 _Sementara si Bibi yang tak sadar akan perbuatan tak sengajanya itu malah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan menganggapnya orang tidak normal yang tertidur dijalan. Orang–orang disekitar pun menyangka sedemikian pula si Bibi itu pada Ryeowook hingga matahari terbit. Tapi, anehnya… Tubuh manusia Ryeowook perlahan–lahan terganti menjadi tubuh anjing kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu dan imut seperti halnya wajah Ryeowook._

 _Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook teringat akan sumpah serapah konyol yang ia buat tadi saat kampus dengan sahabatnya. Namun, apa dayanya yang sudah pasrah terhadap takdir dan harus memenuhi sumpah serapahnya sendiri._

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau kau masih tak percaya padaku, akan ku buktikan dengan mengikrarkan sebuah sumpah! Peraturannya, jika aku tak bisa datang tepat setelah 15 menit waktu yang kau janjikan, maka aku akan bersumpah untuk mengutuk diriku menjadi seekor anjing yang waktu kutukannya berjalan pada saat matahari terbit hingga matahari tenggelam saja! Bagaimana?"_**

 _Ya, ia menyesali perbuatannya. Padahal memang sudah ia ketahui bahwa penyesalan di akhir memang tidak ada gunanya juga. "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, sahabat terbaikku…"_

-o0o-

"Sudahlah, senior Kim… Kau tak perlu bersedih lagi, aku akan membantu mencari jalan keluar untuk masalahmu ini. Tapi ingatlah bahwa aku tak berjanji padamu…" ujar Ji Hyeon sambil menenangkan pikiran Ryeowook yang mulai pusing karena mengingat masalah yang baru saja ia ceritakan tadi pada si gadis cerewet Ji Hyeon.

"Heum, tapi apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu? Tentang masalah acaraku dengan anjing kecil tadi itu hanya…" gadis itu menggantungkan kalimat dan ucapannya pada Ryeowook dengan alasan pipinya yang mulai memanas menahan malu sekarang.

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tak perlu takut, aku tau kalau tadi kau tak mengetahui mengenai kutukan ini. Tapi, apa kau tau cara menghilangkannya? Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi, dan jika kau ingin tau, sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan perihal sahabatku." Ji Hyeon yang mendengarkan permohonan senior idolanya menjadi begitu terharu dan jangan lupakan bahwa sebelumnya kedua pipinya yang benar-benar merah dan memanas layaknya kepiting rebus, saat mengingat aksi nekatnya dengan anjing kecil yang diketahui jelmaan dari wujud manusia seorang Kim Ryeowook, tadi siang. Oh, seseorang tolong ingatkan si gadis mulut cerewet ini bahwa ia sekarang bisa terlihat layaknya seorang 'Lucky Fans' pada senior idolanya!

 _"_ _Kata Kakekku, cara satu-satunya untuk menghilangkan sebuah kutukan yang terjadi akibat sumpah sendiri itu, adalah dengan pernyataan cinta seseorang yang tak dikenal dan belum sama sekali pernah bertemu dengan orang yang terkena kutukan itu. Sehingga kutukan dari orang itu bisa lepas suatu saat dengan sendirinya, bisa saja dipercepat atau diperlambat."_

-o0o-

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang sedang berjalan seorang diri dilorong dekat halaman luas kampusnya, dengan membawa buku-buku tebal didalam tas besarnya juga yang ada didalam dekapan tangannya sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba…

Bruuk!

Oh, bisa disangka bahwa pelaku dari tabrakan yang tak dapat dihindari tadi adalah si gadis cerewet yang tak lain adalah, Lee Ji Hyeon. Sementara pria tinggi berwajah tampan yang diketahui adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu tengah sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan dan berserakan di lantai. "Ma…afkan, aku senior Cho. A…ku benar-benar tak sengaja menabrakmu…" ujar Ji Hyeon pada Kyuhyun, dan lihatlah bahwa si Tuan Cho ini tak marah atau bahkan menceramahi dan menghukum Ji Hyeon?! Hey, kemana sifat emosionalmu yang mirip dengan sahabatmu, Tuan Cho?!

Sedangkan Ji Hyeon malah menyeringitkan dahinya tanda kebingungan dengan sifat aneh yang tak biasa dari seniornya itu. _"Apa ia sedang menyembunyikan masalah lagi?"_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil membantu Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perihal keadaan sahabatmu, senior Cho?" tanya gadis itu dengan hati-hati, karena bisa saja 'kan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba marah dan mengamuk padanya?

"Oh, kenapa kau mengingatkanku lagi…? Apa kau benar-benar memang tak percaya bahwa ia sudah tidak akan ada lagi? Hiks, kenapa? Huhuhu… Hiks!" mendengar ucapan putus asa keluar dari mulut si pria tinggi alias Cho Kyuhyun itu, seketika senyum Ji Hyeon merekah dengan tanpa ia sadari. Tunggu! Tapi, bisa disadari juga kalau si Tuan Cho menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena sahabatnya yang hilang secara misterius itu. Jadi, kemana hilangnya sifat pribadinya itu? _"Rupanya ia masih mengkhawatirkan senior Kim…"_ ujar Ji Hyeon dalam hatinya.

Dengan langkah cepat, gadis itu segera mendekati telinga Kyuhyun berniat untuk berbisik sesuatu padanya. "Senior Kim termakan sumpahnya sendiri, dan akhirnya sekarang ia menjelma menjadi seekor anjing kecil yang lucu juga sangaaat terlihat imut sama halnya dengan keimutannya saat berwujud manusia…" sementara Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun kemudian ia berteriak dengan keras karena terkejut dengan penuturan dari adik kelasnya ini.

"APA?!"

-o0o-

Terlihat si pria tinggi, Cho Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar kesal pada seseorang diseberang sana melewati sambungan teleponnya.

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit laju kendaraan bodohmu itu, huh? Aku bisa kehilangannya lagi kalau kau tidak datang sampai matahari terbenam juga!"

 _"_ _Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikannya layaknya saudara kandungmu sendiri, huh? Oh, jangan terlalu jauh untuk saudara kandung, kalau aku saja sebagai saudara tirimu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah dipedulikan dengan perhatian penuhmu itu! Cih, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh disana."_

"Jaga ucapanmu, Liu Xian Hua! Apa kau iri dengannya, yang ku anggap lebih dari sekedar sahabat, atau bisa saja kukatakan kalau ia sudah kuangkat menjadi saudaraku, begitu kan Tuan Liu?"

 _"_ _Hey, aku tak pernah iri pada sahabatmu atau bahkan aku peduli sekalipun saat baru pertama kali melihatnya pada foto yang kau tunjukkan ditempo hari, mengerti?! Dan ingat satu lagi, aku sudah punya pasangan tak sepertimu! Jadi, tunggu saja surat undangan pernikahanku nanti yang akan segera terkirim di apartemen menjijikkanmu itu! Dasar kau Tuan Cho!"_

"Oh, begitukah caramu untuk mempermainkanku dengan ucapan konyol yang kau buat-buat, heum? Walaupun kau mau berkali-kali menghidariku dari negeri ini sekalipun, aku tetap akan tau informasi dan keberadaanmu sekarang. Statusmu yang kau katakan benar-benar mustahil sekali… Dan ingatlah tujuan utamaku untuk menelponmu adalah menyuruhmu datang kesini bukan untuk bercerita mengenai pasangan khayalanmu…!"

 _"_ _Whatever!"_

Dan akhirnya sambungan telepon antara Kyuhyun dan seseorang itu mulai terputus sementara ia tak sadar tengah mengabaikan si gadis cerewet Ji Hyeon yang telah membuatnya untuk memanggil saudara tirinya yang baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu dari kota Seoul menuju Amsterdam, sebelum akhirnya ia bercerita pada Kyuhyun mengenai obat dari kutukan Ryeowook dikampusnya tadi.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan acara bertengkarmu yang tak jelas itu, senior Cho?" tiba-tiba Ji Hyeon berbicara dengan wajah datarnya diikuti tingkah aneh dari Kyuhyun karena ia hampir saja meloncat dari kursi yang ia duduki sedari tadi karena terkejut akan suara Ji Hyeon yang tiba-tiba. Ck, Kyuhyun benar-benar gila setelah Ryeowook tidak ada disampingnya sekarang ini. Setelah ia menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, ia segera menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan sekali anggukan dari kepalanya. Kemudian Ji Hyeon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju suatu tempat dari apartemen seniornya itu.

"Mari lihat keadaan senior Kim!" ucap gadis itu sambil terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju apartemennya yang tak jauh dari lokasi apartemen Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menelpon oleh Kyuhyun dan saudaranya.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun menatap dengan heran sampai mulutnya melongo tak percaya pada seekor anjing kecil yang ditempati tepat di sofa ruang tamu pada apartemen milik Ji Hyeon. "Inikah kau, Kim Ryeowook sahabat terbaikku…?" tanya Kyuhyun bergelinang air mata dan berhasil membuat Ji Hyeon terabaikan lagi.

"Apa… Kau benar-benar jelmaan dari sahabatku? Apa kau adalah Kim Ryeowook yang menghilang secara misterius itu? Apa kau… Huweeee… Hiks, aku merindukanmu Bocah pendekku…! Huhuhu… Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku saja kalau kau tak bisa datang malam itu, hiks. Kau membuatku sedih dan khawatir, kau tau? Huhuhu…" tiba-tiba Ji Hyeon yang sedari tadi menatap datar Kyuhyun dengan anjing kecil jelmaan Ryeowook itu, mulai berubah ekspresinya secara perlahan menjadi terharu dan ikut menangis walau tak sekeras teriakkan tangisan Kyuhyun. Sementara anjing kecil jelmaan Ryeowook itu juga ikut menintikkan air mata pada ekor matanya tanda ia juga ikut merindukan sahabatnya juga kasihan karena sudah membuatnya khawatir saat ini.

Dan Kyuhyun mulai teringat oleh saudaranya yang akan datang untuk menjadi orang yang menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook agar ia terbebas dari kutukannya. Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun memang meragukan hal ini. Karena bisa saja mereka menjadi… Tidak normal. Kyuhyun sungguh ingin merinding bila membayangkan sahabatnya jadi seperti itu. Ya, memang notabenenya Ryeowook adalah sosok yang ceria, mudah bergaul, dan mengenal banyak orang di kampusnya, terutama para gadis…

Sementara Kyuhyun yang ingin melepas kutukan Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah pada saudara tirinya, sebagai satu-satunya yang ia miliki dalam keluarganya. Ia tau kalau Ryeowook pasti adalah orang yang normal, yang juga memiliki pikiran untuk tidak memilih jalan yang salah. Dan apalagi saudaranya yang sangat banyak tingkah, jual mahal itu sering mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berstatus berpasangan dengan gadis yang nyatanya hanya sekedar tipuan leluconnya saja. Tapi, tetap Kyuhyun percaya bahwa sahabatnya pasti masih normal…

-o0o-

"Apa?! Kau menyuruhku untuk menyatakan cinta pada anjing kecil aneh ini? Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun?" bentakan amarah dari seorang pria berwajah campuran dari Canada yang diketahui sebagai saudara Kyuhyun ini, mulai mengejutkan entah itu Kyuhyun sendiri, Ji Hyeon, juga anjing kecil jelmaan Ryeowook itu. Sementara Kyuhyun menarik dalam nafasnya, kemudian berkata, "Kau hanya perlu bersandiwara padanya, lagipula apa aku salah kalau meminta bantuanmu…? Tolong sekali ini saja kau membantuku, ayolah…"

"Apa susahnya membantu orang? Kau tidak akan tau bentuk wajah senior Kim yang imut itu, ya? Tapi, ingatlah bahwa senior Kim masih normal untuk menerima pernyataan cintamu, mengerti?!" ujar Ji Hyeon diikuti anggukkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya, ya… Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Tapi, setelah menyelesaikan acara bodoh ini, aku akan segera pergi mengerti?!" pria itu menjawab dengan malas, dan menatap anjing kecil yang dipangku sedari tadi oleh Kyuhyun. Kemudian anjing kecil itupun ia letakkan di lantai ruang tamu apartemen Kyuhyun, dan mulailah mulut pria itu terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tepat didepan anjing kecil itu.

"Hai, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu… Dan, sebenarnya ini sama sekali hal konyol-. Eh maksudku, aku menyukai… Walau sebe-…" tiba-tiba pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi bukan karena ia ragu mengatakan sandiwara ini. Namun, karena ada sebuah cahaya putih bersinar diwajah anjing kecil itu. Hingga membuat mereka yang melihatnya harus menutup matanya agar tak silau akan cahaya itu.

"Henry, adikku! Kau berhasil!" teriakkan Kyuhyun masih bisa terdengar dengan menyebut nama Henry atau Liu XianHua, saudara tirinya. Dan terjadi pergerakan lempeng bumi, seperti sedang terjadi gempa. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Akh!"

-o0o-

Terlihat sepasang sahabat tengah berjalan bersama sambil bercanda dan tertawa gembira di sebuah lorong perpustakaan kampus mereka. Mereka berjalan sambil merangkul satu sama lain dan tak jarang menabrak orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Benarkah kau akan datang ke apartemenku malam ini?" tanya salah satu seorang pria tinggi dan tampan pada sahabatnya tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

"Dan jangan katakan sumpah konyolmu itu lagi, Bocah!" lanjut pria tinggi itu pada sahabatnya yang terus menggangguk sambil terus menunjukkan senyum padanya. Dan ingatlah kata-kata ini adalah seperti 'Déjà vu'.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku, sahabat terbaikku. Tapi kemana si pria yang menyatakan cinta itu. Ah, menurutku ungkapannya kurang pas dan terlalu formal." Sindir si pria pendek itu pada sahabatnya mengenai pria yang notabenenya adalah saudara sahabatnya sendiri karena berhasil menghilangkan kutukannya dengan pernyataan cintanya walau hanya bersandiwara ditempo hari.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, ia sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis yang selalu ia bicarakan padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tau siapa gadis yang mau menjadi istri dari pria bodoh sepertinya. Dan pernikahannya dilangsungkan seminggu setelah sandiwara pernyataan cintanya padamu." Jelas pria tinggi itu.

"Maaf aku tak bisa datang ke undangan adikmu…" lirih si pria pendek itu pada sahabatnya. "Tidak masalah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah cara bagaimana untuk datang ke apartemenku malam ini demi tugas sialan itu lagi." Ujar pria tinggi itu sedikit kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya.

"Heuh baiklah, tapi kau yang menjemputku…! Dan bisakah kau tak perlu mengacak-acak rambut yang baru ku tata rapi tadi pagi…?" teriak si pria pendek itu tepat di telinga sahabatnya, walau faktanya ia harus bersusah payah untuk berjinjit agar bisa mencapai telinga sahabatnya itu. "Kejarlah aku, kalau kau bisa Dasar Bocah Idiot!" teriak pria tinggi itu seraya berlari dari sahabatnya yang mulai mengejarnya juga, dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil antara sepasang sahabat yang biasa mereka lakukan itu.

 _"_ _Aku rela harus melakukan apapun hal yang konyol sekalipun untuk bisa menikmati hari-hari indahku denganmu, sahabatku…"_

-o0o-


End file.
